


Burn

by burlesque_articulation



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Light Spanking, M/M, PWP, anal penetration, consumption of alcohol, light auto asphyxiation, y'know the usual fun stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burlesque_articulation/pseuds/burlesque_articulation
Summary: It burned, delicately searing his tongue until it was thouroghly numbed. And then something far sweeter than anything Rhys had ever had before could be tasted on everything his tongue touched, the liqueur sliding back his throat far more easily then when it had passed through his lips, as if his tongue had absorbed all the scorching power of the shimmering drink. Now this, he could learn to enjoy. A luxurious drink in one hand, a priceless view, and the most powerful man in the world lounging across his lap like they were hired for his own personal entertainment.





	Burn

"Easy now, Rhysie, that's it- just don't swallow until I _tell_ you." It was said harmlessly enough, but he'd already learned that Handsome Jack only ever gave suggestions in the form of commands. Or maybe that was vice versa? Rhys didn't bother to ponder as he parted his lips, allowing Jack to hold the liqueur glass up so he could slowly sip out some of the curious swirling liquid.

At first he felt nothing, it passed through his lips and onto his tongue, spreading across every corner of his mouth and then not even a blink later, he felt it. The sudden burning sensation setting out across every inch of his mouth that the liqueur had reached. He nearly swallowed, nearly spat it, when Jack gripped him gently by the chin, tilted his face up to meet his gaze. "Let it settle, princess, come on, _trust me_." Jack loosened his hold enough for Rhys to manage a small nod of acceptance, which caused a wolfish grin to spread across the man's masked face.

The sensation settled somewhat, which likely wasn't what Jack had had in mind for Rhys, so despite every single one of his own instincts screaming against him, he swished the drink around his mouth. It seared every part of his mouth that it touched, but most of all his tongue, until it was so numb it felt foreign within his own mouth, and he could feel tears begin to prick at the corners of his eyes. "There you go, go ahead now. Swallow all that shit down." And he did, his eyes widening as the liqueur went down smoother than ever, as if his tongue had absorbed every bit of the shimmering drink's scorching power. And while his tongue still ached, something sweeter than anything Rhys had ever had before could be tasted on everything his tongue touched.

He shuddered as he ran the tender muscle across his own lips. And then those lips that he tasted weren't just his own as Jack came down to straddle across Rhys' lap, roughly turning Rhys' head back and pulling him into a long kiss. Jack's tongue was like spiced honey against Rhys', and soon he realized that it was his own tongue, coated in the liqueur, shifting his perception of what everything else tasted of. Still tender from the burning affect of the drink, he whimpered softly as Jack sucked on his tongue, teeth biting playfully at the sensitive area. "Pretty damn good, isn't it, cupcake?"

Breathless and dazed, Rhys nodded, unsure if he could find his own voice at all. "Is it always like that?" He finally managed, head against the back of the chair, his hands tentatively placing themselves on Jack's thighs.

Jack looked at the glass in his hand, swirling the shimmering violet liquid around as he spoke. "Absolutely. It tries to trick ya, but the last thing you wanna do is ever swallow this shit down without letting it settle first. But hey, if you don't wanna take my word for it," he held the lip of the glass before Rhys' mouth, a glint in his two-toned eyes.

"I believe you," Rhys said quietly, even though he already knew what Jack actually wanted at this point.

"Do you?" Jack persisted, raising an eyebrow, the liqueur glass already being raised, bringing the drink closer to Rhys' closed lips.

Without further delay or argument, Rhys took the drink into his mouth again, and as suggested, immediately swallowed it down. The result was... tremendously horrible. He coughed and sputtered, tears springing into his eyes as he rubbed a hand against his throat that felt like it'd been stripped raw, every inch of his mouth and throat burning like he'd swallowed hot oil. Leaning forward, his head rested against Jack's chest, who in turn shook with laughter, placing a large hand against the back of Rhys' neck.

"Told you, kid."

He had to swallow a few more times before he managed to relax back in the large chair again, the burn eventually numbing down into nothing more than a warm weight in his chest. "I don't think I minded that too much, actually." Rhys' eyes were closed, and he could feel a thin smile spread across his lips as his head started to feel the first hints of a haze already. Everything felt so incredibly _right_.

He opened his eyes just enough to watch Jack take a drink for himself, pausing to savour it across his own tongue, before passing off the glass into Rhys' waiting cybernetic hand. From there Jack leaned forward, swallowing the liqueur down with a satisfied hum before burying his mouth against the sensitive skin of Rhys' neck.

Now _this_ , Rhys could certainly get used too. A liqueur glass of shimmering drink in one hand, a priceless view of the entire galaxy, and that said galaxy's most powerful man straddled across his lap like they'd been hired for his own personal entertainment. Honestly, that in itself was absolutely priceless. Not that Jack would ever allow Rhys to live if such a thought ever passed his lips into the open air. With an amused smirk spreading across his face, he took a long sip from the decoratively stemmed glass, allowing the liquid to seep into every part of his mouth before swallowing it down, perhaps a moment too soon as he felt the smallest trickle of it burning down his throat.

"You plannin' on finishing that off, princess?" Jack huffed against Rhys' ear as the man began grinding himself against Rhys. Slowly rolling his hips in long, purposeful motions. "You could at least _ask_ me if I'd like another drink."

Rhys looked at the mouthful that was left in the small glass, meeting Jack's eye before he downed the rest. Jack paused, scowling for a moment, before Rhys took him by the chin, bringing Jack's lips to his own, allow the drink to pass from his own mouth into Jack's. He could feel the empty liqueur glass being pushed out of the hand that held it, landing on the floor with a shattering crash that neither of them seemed to keen to care much about as Jack's hands snaked their way beneath Rhys' shirt, buttons popping off as the man didn't seem to care whether or not Rhys had any clothes to put back on after they were done.

Rhys swallowed whatever had been left in his mouth, feeling it go down smoothly as he shrugged out of his torn shirt. He tossed it aside with about as much regard as he'd shown the glass before helping Jack get of his own shirt, pulling it up over the man's head, and with far more delicacy, letting it slip down gently to the floor. Rhys let out a long sigh as he felt Jack's mouth against his neck, biting and sucking at the sensitive flesh again, no doubt all Jack could taste was that of the liqueur that coated his tongue as thickly as Rhys' own.

His right hand trailed along the muscles of Jack's back- they'd never been anything too defined, but even an idiot could see Jack did more than just command from behind some fancy desk. Burying his cybernetic hand into Jack's hair as the man's teeth dug into Rhys' shoulder with the absolute purpose of leaving a long lasting mark, his left hand started to go to work with undoing Jack's belt buckle. This was of course made infinitely easier when Jack leaned back, giving Rhys some space to do the deed- but once the belt unbuckled and his trousers were undone, the man slid off Rhys' lap holding one finger up as if it were the only thing keeping Jack from forgetting whatever had sprung across his mind.

Rhys could guess easily enough what had the man hopping off towards his desk, and had no problem with otherwise occupying himself by getting his own trousers off. He hadn't the time to even pull them down past his thighs before Jack came back around, butt naked with nothing else but a tube of lube. Biting back a comment he wasn't nearly drunk enough to make, he reached out, taking the lube in one hand, and putting the other against the flat of Jack's back, pulling him forward until he was straddled over Rhys' lap again.

"Someone seems to be in a hurry, got plans elsewhere, cupcake? Gotta get this done quick and out of the way?" His tone was mostly playful but Rhys could've picked up on the notes of disapproval from a mile away.

"Not at all, I'd just rather not take ten thousand years to get to the good part. But by all means once we get there, I'll happily have it last all damn night." Rhys replied smoothly, already uncapping the tube and coating his fingers with the cool substance. The pause from Jack alone made it clear he approved Rhys' reasoning. Which in turn made Rhys confident enough to add, "provided you'll be able to keep up with me, of course."

Jack laughed, a mirthful, dark little chuckle. "Oh, Rhysie, you've got one hell of a sense of humour, you know that?"

"It certainly is one of my better qualities," he stated simply. "Although living off my good looks alone has always been a reliable plan to fall back on." He chose that moment to reach down between Jack's thighs until his one finger swirled around Jack's hole before gently easing into the tight area. Jack obviously now focused more on keeping himself loose to bother with replying to Rhys' later comment. Which only lasted about three seconds before the man was shooting his mouth off in response.

"See now, _this_ is why you don't get to sit in the big chair too often. Goes straight to your head, and then your head goes straight up your own ass and I seriously just don't have enough time trying to pry you back out, kid." Jack paused as Rhys applied a second finger and began making scissoring motions, managing to get a nice little moan out of Jack. "On the other hand, you are _very good_ at doing that, Rhysie."

Rhys allowed his smirk to speak for him as he awkwardly handled the tube of lube again, leaving Jack to fuck himself on Rhys' cybernetic fingers. Oddly enough, Jack had some kind of thing when it came to which hand Rhys used for this- always prefering a good old fingering from the robot hand, which Rhys didn't mind since he prefered to prep himself for action with his actual hand. Speaking of which, while Jack continued to ride Rhys' fingers without any indication of caring if Rhys preoccuppied himself with other tasks, he managed to get a satisfying amount of lubricant out of the tube, applying it directly to his semi that had been going greatly unnoticed. Talking his cock in his own hand, he sighed appreciatively, not even minding the coolness of the lube against his aching hardness.

Jack wasn't exactly in any position to complain, yet there he was, biting his tongue over having his own erection left to the wayside. That being said, he did have two hands of his own that weren't exactly doing anything. One hand braced against the arm of the grand chair, nails digging into the cushioned material as the muscles in his legs got their work out as he kept a steady pace of riding those wonderfully sculpted cybernetic fingers. His spare hand doing the deed of dealing with his own erection.

"Well now who's in a rush?" Rhys muttered, applying a third finger gently to Jack's slicked hole, making sure to ease the newest intrusion in into Jack was taking that as easily as he had been with just two. Rhys didn't spend to long doing just that before they were shifting their positions as Jack balanced himself carefully on Rhys' lap, positioned with his ass directly over Rhys' cock. And while Rhys had meant to go about slowly easing Jack down onto himself, theother man seemed to have no such cares. Once Rhys had just the tip of his cock within entrance, Jack went about taking the rest with little grace, a unison of moans, and a slight wince from Jack, coming from them both.

"You- you're the one that said you wanted to get to the _good_ part," Jack huffed, wasting no time in already lifting himself back up before going back down, clenching his jaw and swallowing lustful sounds as Rhys' cock managed to hit just the right spot with each thrust. While one hand remained gripping the armrest, the other found itself moving up to wrap around Rhys' neck. "So, _here we are_."

Rhys managed to swallow one more time before Jack's hand tightened itself around his throat, just enough to cause problems if he decided to take too deep of a breath. He slid his hands from Jack's thighs to cup the man's ass, giving both cheeks a good squeeze before pulling back his right hand and smacking him hard enough to definitely leave a red mark across his ass. Their lips met as Jack sucked viciously on Rhys' bottom lip before sliding his tongue into Rhys' mouth. Wet, and just a bit sloppy, but Rhys could still taste little hints of the burning liqueur on Jack's tongue as he continued to fuck into the man sitting on his lap.

Jack was soon arching , his grip on Rhys' throat tightened, telltale signs that he was getting close to his climax. " _Fuck_ , Rhysie," the man groaned, slamming himself down on Rhys' cock a few more times. Rhys gave him a few more leisurely smacks across his finely formed ass, not in the slightest bothered by the fact that the closer Jack got to his orgasm, the less Rhys was able to draw breath. Soon enough though, Jack was groaning out Rhys' name as he came, and Rhys was gasping for breath, and in pleasure, as his own orgasm shook through him.

A minute was spent just enjoying the afterglow before they parted, Jack lifting himself free and wandering out of Rhys' view. And Rhys was content with relaxing back in the chair, only bothering to move when Jack came back around, two full liqueur glasses in either hand, but still completely naked. Rhys shook his head but managed to pull his trousers up to satisfy his own modesty before shifting to give the other man space to sit back comfortably on his lap again.

"Cheers, cupcake."

"Cheers," Rhys hummed in response, taking his own glass and clinking it gently against Jack's. Then they both knocked back a mouthful, and Rhys was relieved to find that Jack had immediately swallowed it as well, both of them gagging and coughing as their throats burned.

**Author's Note:**

> Something, something, I'm so witty, something, something, whatever. I don't actually have anything to say my works just don't feel right without an end note. They kind of double as a definite end for a fic, you know? So yeah. Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
